The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for aligning and/or leveling gas turbine system components.
Gas turbines generally include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. Each of these components may be coupled to a shaft that will rotate during operation of the gas turbine. The shaft of the turbine may be coupled to a shaft of a load. The load may be any suitable device that may generate power via rotation of the shaft. For example, a gas turbine may be coupled to a generator to generate power for an electrical power grid. In some cases, the gas turbine may be aligned with the generator manually, such as by adjusting fixators that are then cemented into place after alignment has been achieved.